The new girl
by batgirl15
Summary: Scarlett is one of the newest Cullen's. James is just a normal teenage boy. What happens when the Cullen's move to Minnesota. What happens when the two teens fall in love. Read to find out. (There is no Renesmee is this story)


James's P.o.v

"JAMES!" I heard Carlos yell from the other side of the parking lot. When i approached the boys. "CARLOS!" I shouted back at him. "Did you hear there is going to be a new kids today," Logan asked. Camille walked up. "Yeah i heard it to," Camille said. "How are my favorite hockey players?" Camille asked. "Not wanting to be here," Logan said sighing. Camille was Logan's on and off again girlfriend. I was brought out of my thoughts. When i was hit by a tiny force. Sending me and the person to the floor. Said person was gorgeous girl. "Sorry," She said while blushing. "No problem," I say with that famous James Diamond smile. She looked over her shoulder to a women. Talking on the phone. "No offense but she looks a little young to be your mother," I say. She laughed and said "Bella is not my mom she is my sister". "Oh so what's your name beautiful," I say. She giggled and said "Scarlett but i prefer Star". "Star," Bella said. She looked at her sister. A gush of wind went past. I noticed Star go ridged. "We have to go sorry," Bella said while grabbing Star's hand. And dragging her toward the school building. They walked towards a group of kids. I turned to the others. They gave me the what the fuck was that look. I shrugged. Okay that was wired.

* * *

Unknown P.o.v

"I thought you hunted before school," Bella told her sister. "I did i don't know what happen its just his smell," Star said sighing. Like she was in love. Bella and Edward gave each other a look. Oh no. "Star i think you found your singer," Alice said. Star smiled. She knew what that meant. Singer meant Mate. "It doesn't always work like that Star," Edward said. "It worked like that for you and Bella," Star said. Sap, Jess, and Lillan nodded. Sapphire couldn't help but stare at Kendall. They heard the bell ring. So they went to the office and grabbed everything they needed. Scarlett walked in to first period which was Algebra 2. Crap she thought to herself. As she noticed James was in this class. And the only empty seat was next to him. "Class we have a new student," The teacher said once he had everyone's attention. "This is Scarlett Cullen," He added. The teacher instructed her to sit next to James. She took a seat next to him. "Hey listen sorry about what happen in the parking lot," She whispered. "It's okay," he whispered back. "So are you doing anything this Saturday," He asked. She shook her head no. "Would you like to go to dinner with me," James said. She smiled and said "I love to". He smiled. She felt like her dead heart skip a beat. Maybe this would be easy after all she thought again.

* * *

Scarlett's P.o.v

I can't believe i have my first date with a boy. A sexy boy actually. I hummed to myself as i skipped to lunch. I walked through the cafeteria doors. I looked around for my lovely adopted family. I found them sitting with James and his friends. I got my lunch and walked over. "Sorry i'm late," I said while walking up. I heard James's heart skip. I smiled. I always had that affect on people. I sat down on his lap. "Hey Jamie," i said. He groaned. "Please don' call me that," He pleaded. I giggled. I heard someone clear their throat. I noticed it was a blonde haired boy. And no i am not talking about Jasper. "Right this is Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and Camille," He said. "Hi," I said. I noticed Emmett. "Hey em," I said. He turned to me. I put my hand under my chin and waved. He did it back. **(A/N: Me and one of my friends do this all the time, it is so funny.) **"You two are so wired," Bella said. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her. "Mature what are you five," Edward said. I playfully growled really lowly to him. He smirked at me.

During gym. We were playing volley ball. I saw the ball going towards Camille. Who wasn't paying attention. I ran towards her and hit it back towards the other side. "Omg Scarlett thank you i owe you," She said. "No problem and no you don't and by the way my friends and family call me Star," I said. She smiled at me. When school was over, i walked towards the car i came in with Sap, Jess and Lily. I noticed James not standing far away at his car. I smiled. I got in the car. A couple minutes later Sap, Jess, and Lily did too. We drove home. Me all excited about mine and James's date. The boys rolled their eyes at my giddyness.


End file.
